This invention relates to tote boxes and more particularly to a handle for use in single or double ply tote box walls.
Containers which are returnable/reusable are useful for the transportation, storage, and display of goods in commerce. Such containers, commonly called tote boxes, must be of sufficiently rigid construction to enable safe and damage free transport and storage of goods contained therein. These tote boxes are frequently designed so as to be stacked or mounted in a nesting relation for convenient transportation or storage of the tote boxes. In order to be stackable, the upper edge of the tote box is typically reinforced with a top rail or rim member which is adapted to receive another tote box stacked thereupon.
It is conventional to use a variety of materials for the construction of tote boxes such as corrugated paperboard, corrugated plastic sheet, sheet metal and other such materials. A tote box of the type described is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,632 which is assigned to the assignee of this invention.
For the convenient handling and lifting of the tote box, a handle or handhold is typically provided on the tote. One type of handhold comprises a cutout in a sidewall of the tote through which a user can insert his or her hand for lifting and/or carrying the tote and its contents. A molded plastic handle is commonly snap fit into the cutout to provide a more comfortable handhold for the user in that the tote box material at the cutout may have sharp or rough edges. In addition, the molded plastic handle provides a non-tearable handhold to prevent the ripping or tearing of the tote box material.
However, a problem has arisen with typical molded plastic handles which are snap fit into the tote box cutouts. The molded plastic handles are relatively flexible so that they can be inserted into the cutouts, but their flexibility also contributes to their tendency to become dislodged from the tote. The handles are advantageously made from molded plastic for ease and economy of manufacturing. Such handles frequently are pulled from the cutouts into which they are inserted. Typically the handles are pulled from the cutouts when the filled tote is being lifted or moved by someone grasping the handles.
One prior solution to this problem is to provide a two piece handle in which each piece is secured to the other by a mechanical fastener such as a rivet, screw or the like. The wall of the tote is sandwiched between portions of the two piece handle. However, the requirement of using screws or other mechanical fasteners to secure the handle adds to the cost and assembly time for the tote.